requestforproposalfandomcom-20200215-history
How-to-Springsharp Guide/Weapons
On this page you'll find information on the torpedoes, ASW equipment, and "misc weight" your ship carries. Torpedoes As a warning, Springsharp won't clearly tell you when your torpedo layout is to great for your design. Always make sure there is space for the weapons you include. Deck Mounted Tubes These represent traditional destroyer torpedo tube. Center rotating tubes are questionable on ships wider than 12 meters and have never been used on ships wider than the 15.2 meter wide Agano-class. Deck mounted side tubes can also be used to represent above water hull tubes, such as those on many Japanese cruisers. Submerged Tubes These represent traditional submarine torpedo tubes, but they were also common on early battleships. As Springsharp treats side, bow, and stern tubes identically, it is recommended to use the second torpedo slot for reloads or deck tubes, and detail the arrangement of torpedo tubes in notes. Reloads If you want to shoot more than once, you should probably include these. If you have multiple types of torpedoes, it is acceptable to figure the weights of the reloads and enter them below as miscellaneous weights. Mines For clarity, by convention the number is of mine rails or tubes; and the quantity of mines carried should be recorded under reloads. ASW Depth charges As with mines, the convention is to record the number of racks or throwers, and to detail the quantity of depth charges under reloads. Anti-submarine mortars Aviation Catapults Outside of some carriers and early biplanes which could lift off if the ship went fast enough, planes are generally launched via catapult. The rotating gunpowder catapult is treated as weighing 20 tons and is generally located above deck. Similarly, the rotating compressed air catapult is treated as weighing 25 tons and is also located above deck. Lastly, the cross-deck catapult is 50 tons on deck. Floatplanes You can consider a floatplane – along with its fuel, ammunition, and spares – as a a 20 ton unit located wherever you put it (generally either on a catapult or inside a hangar). Seaplane hangars are 30 tons per plane they are meant to contain, enable maintenance to be carried out at sea, and can be located above deck, on the deck, or in the hull above the waterline. Fixed-wing planes For a small number of carrier planes should be represented as 150 tons in the hull above the waterline per plane. This represents the plane, hangar space, fuel, ammunition, spares, and everything else a plane needs. However, you must also make sure there is sufficient space for a flight deck; this is generally 100 meters for a landing platform, or 195 meters for a full flight deck. For a large fleet carrier with over fifty planes – especially an American or Japanese one – they can be represented as the number of planes squared. More details can be found at How to Carrier. Other Miscellaneous Weights Cranes Heavy Cranes are treated as 25 tons above deck. They are necessary for taking a floatplane off the water or out of a hangar and placing it on a catapult. They are also useful for handling small boats and loading in under equipped ports. Flag Facilities Flag Facilities represent additional space for command, control, coordination above and beyond typical for the class. Typically given a weight of 100 tons above-deck, they can be located anywhere, but probably shouldn't. More Info http://navweaps.com/Weapons/index_weapons.php#Torpedoes[[Category:Guides]]